


Home sweet home

by OpheliaGreif



Series: Vergebung [8]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Romance, Sappy, Sappy Ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGreif/pseuds/OpheliaGreif
Summary: Akihito stattet seinen Eltern einen längst überfälligen Besuch ab. Chaos folgt.





	Home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: die Serie und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, lediglich die Idee zu dieser Geschichte. 
> 
> Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Langsam komme ich mir und dem Besitzer des kleinen Kiosks dumm vor, wie ich hier stehe, einen Schritt in Richtung Wohnsiedlung mache, wieder zurückkehre, mich setze, die Wohnsiedlung anstarre und wieder aufstehe. So geht das jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde lang und es ist die mittlerweile dritte Runde, die mich schlussendlich die Haare raufen lässt. 

In fünfhundert Metern Entfernung liegt mein Elternhaus. 

Zehn Minuten höchstens würde es dauern, bis ich dort bin und vor ihrer Tür stehe, doch ich sträube mich davor, als würden mich da Monstren erwarten, die mich auffräßen. Vielleicht ist genau das das Problem. Wie werden meine Eltern reagieren, wenn sie mich sehen nach so langer Zeit? Sie werden mich sicherlich hassen, dass ich sie einfach so alleine gelassen habe. Oder?

Ich weiß es nicht und das lässt mich die vierte Runde drehen, bevor ich über mich selbst den Kopf schüttle und mich zwinge, einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung zu gehen, dann noch einen, dann noch einen. Ich bin hier in Japan, ich bin in Tokyo, ich war mutig genug, bei Asami zu schlafen und mit ihm in einem kleinen Zimmer in meinem Lieblingsryokan zu knutschen. Da sollte ich doch wohl auch mutig genug sein, meinen Eltern gegenüber zu treten, die mich neun Jahre nicht gesehen haben.

Pustekuchen.

Mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals, je näher ich dem Haus komme und als ich schlussendlich in Sichtweite gerate, sind meine Hände schwitzig und mir wird abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Das Blut rauscht nur so in meinen Ohren und ich habe das Gefühl, dass mein Herz mir gleich aus der Brust springt. Die letzten Schritte gehe ich rein aus Überlebenstrieb, denn noch einmal kann ich diesen Gang nicht machen. Wenn ich jetzt umkehren würde, würde ich nicht mehr zurückkommen und das will ich nicht. 

Zwei Versuche benötige ich, um den Klingelknopf zu finden, der direkt vor mir liegt.

Die unendlichen Sekunden, in denen sich nichts tut, treiben mich beinahe in die Bewusstlosigkeit, doch das ist überhaupt gar nichts im Vergleich zu jetzt, wo die Tür aufgeht und ich meinen Vater vor mir stehen sehe, der mich stumm mustert. Ich starre zurück, bin unfähig, irgendetwas zu sagen und habe auch irgendwie Angst, dass nur sinnloses Gekrächze meinen Mund verlässt. 

Insbesondere jetzt, wo der Anblick meines Vaters mir die Tränen in die Augen treibt und sich die Schleusentore zu Tränen noch und nöcher öffnen. Auch darauf reagiert er nicht, stocksteif wie eine Statue und es ist das erstickte Krächzen, das eigentlich eine Entschuldigung hatte werden sollen, das ihn aus seiner Starre löst.  
Er tritt einen Schritt nach vorne, dann noch einen und dann sind es seine Arme, die mich umschließen und mich so eng an ihn pressen, dass ich glaube, ersticken zu müssen. 

Es wäre ein guter Tod, beschließe ich und drücke ihn ebenso eng. „Papa“, murmele ich immer und immer wieder wie eine Beschwörung und Entschuldigung zugleich und lediglich seine mir über den Rücken streichenden Arme versichern mir, dass er mich auch hört. Ich hingegen weine ihm sein Hemd voll und kann gar nicht aufhören damit.  
„Mein Sohn“, erwidert er probehalber, über alle Maßen verwundert und so, als könnte er nicht glauben, wer vor ihm steht. „Mein Sohn.“ Eine Versicherung, dass ich es bin. Dass ich zurückgekehrt bin. „Mein Sohn.“ Voller Liebe und Erstaunen. Ich fühle, wie auch mein Hemd nass wird und kralle meine Finger in das meines Vaters. 

Meine Erleichterung hat die Angst vertrieben und etwas anderem Platz gemacht, das nun Schleusentore zu Emotionen öffnet, ohne die ich bisher ganz gut gelebt habe, die ich aber, das weiß ich vom ersten Moment an, nicht mehr missen möchte. Das Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Das Gefühl einer Familie. Das Gefühl, geliebt zu werden. Das Gefühl von Heimat.  
„Wer ist denn an der Haustür?“, höre ich hinter meinem Vater und mein Kopf schießt in dem Moment hoch, in dem meine Mutter um die Ecke biegt und mich erschrocken mustert. Ich kann mir für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Gedanken über die Jahre machen, die ihre Haare weiß haben werden lassen, dann schreit sie schon auf und kommt auf uns zugerannt. Sie schließt Papa und mich in ihre Arme, als wären diese dehnbar und murmelt meinen Namen in einem fort immer und immer wieder.

Als wäre ich der verlorene Sohn, der nach Hause gekommen ist und der ihr die letzten Jahre über Sorgen bereitet hat.

Wieder ist es eine Entschuldigung nach der anderen, die meine Lippen verlässt und so stehen wir hier nun zu dritt, weinen, lachen, umarmen uns. Ich weiß, dass Fragen kommen werden. Ich weiß, dass ich gescholten werde. Ich weiß, dass auch Vorwürfe kommen werden, doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, ist es pures Glück und überschäumende Freude, die wir Drei teilen.

 

~~**~~

 

Das Haus riecht immer noch so, wie es zu meiner Kindheit gerochen hat. Von jetzt auf gleich bin ich mit dem heimeligen Gefühl, wieder zuhause zu sein, konfrontiert und bin nicht im Geringsten auf die Wucht vorbereitet, mit der mich die Sehnsucht nach meinem Elternhaus überkommt.  
Einen Augenblick lang bilde ich mir ein, für immer hier bleiben zu können und mein Leben mit ihnen zu verbringen. Der Augenblick ist wunderschön und treibt mir wieder die Tränen in die Augen, die ich mürrisch wegwische. 

Lieber sehe ich mich in dem Wohnzimmer um, in dem sich so gar nichts verändert hat. Die selben, gepflegten, alten Möbel. Die gleiche Anordnung. Die gleichen Bilder an den Wänden. Hier ist alles so wunderbar in der Zeit stehen geblieben, dass es mir so vorkommt, als wäre ich nie weggewesen.

Doch das wäre meinen Eltern gegenüber, denen ich soviel Leid bereitet habe.

Ich werde auf das Sofa gesetzt, dessen Kuhlen ich einzeln benennen kann, wenn ich denn möchte. Auch jetzt noch. Unter strengster Bewachung hat mich meine Mutter geradezu ins Haus gezerrt und auf eben jenes verfrachtet, wo wir beide nun sitzen, unweit von uns mein Vater, der seinen Lieblingssessel herangezogen hat und meine verbrannte Hand in seinen schwieligen Händen geborgen hält und immer wieder über meine Narben streicht. Meine Mutter macht Gleiches mit meinen Haaren und ich sitze hier und bin abwechselnd irritiert, umsorgt, verängstigt und froh. 

„Unser Junge ist wieder zurück. Er ist endlich wieder da“, murmelt mein Vater mit neuen Tränen in den Augen, die mich schlucken lassen.  
„Ja, das bin ich“, murmle ich mit rauer Stimme, weiß aber nicht, wie ich mich adäquat dafür entschuldigen soll, dass ich ihnen so lange kein Lebenszeichen von mir gegeben habe. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür und ich weiß für einen Moment nicht, ob ich gegen mein schlechtes Gewissen atmen kann, so sehr, wie es mich erstickt. Doch bevor die aufkommende Panik zu einer Panikattacke werden kann, streicht meine Mutter all meine Ängste aus mir heraus und ihr Lächeln beruhigt mich. Sie hassen mich nicht dafür, dass ich weggeblieben bin.

Der Boden, vielmehr der alte, bunte Teppich dort, gibt mir schließlich die Kraft, mit ihm zu sprechen. „Es tut mir leid“, flüstere ich und räuspere mich, als es beinahe unhörbar ist. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich all die Jahre nichts habe von mir hören lassen.“  
„Du hast Postkarten geschrieben“, lächelt meine Mutter, doch das Lächeln ist mit Schmerz durchtränkt. Mein Vater eilt ihr zur Hilfe.  
„Risako hat sie alle aufbewahrt, jede einzelne. Sie wusste sofort, dass sie von dir stammen, Akihito.“  
„Und Akuma hat sie eingerahmt und oben aufgehängt. In deinem alten Kinderzimmer, das wir so gelassen haben, wie es war. Schließlich haben wir immer gehofft, dass du eines Tages zurückkehrst.“ 

Der letzte Teil ihres Satz geht in dem haltlosen Schluchzen unter, das meine Mutter fest im Griff hat und ich schlinge meinen freien Arm um sie. Ich ziehe sie daran an mich und drücke sie so fest ich kann. „Ich bin wieder da“, murmele ich ihr immer wieder ins Ohr. Nun werde ich nicht mehr verschwinden, ich werde ihnen meine Adresse geben, alles, womit sie mich kontaktieren können. In Zeiten von Videochatprogrammen ist das kein Problem. 

Ich möchte nie wieder ohne meine Eltern sein, wird es mir bewusst und eine Sekunde lang erschreckt mich die Abhängigkeit, in die ich mich begebe. Meine Vorsicht schreit mich an, dass ich das nicht zulassen sollte, dass es mir Bindungen schafft, die gegen mich verwendet werden können und werden, wenn ich nicht gehorche. Deswegen bin ich damals doch vom Erdboden verschwunden. 

Ich höre nicht auf die Stimme. Ich kann es einfach nicht. 

„Warum Akihito?“, fragt mein Vater und ich schaue auf unser beider verbundener Hände, von dort aus in seine Augen.  
Ich könnte die Frage umschiffen. Ich könnte meine Antworten beschönigen. Ich könnte Dinge auslassen, doch ich tue nichts dergleichen. Ich atme tief durch und schlucke schwer.  
„Bei einem meiner damaligen Aufträge bin ich auf Asami Ryuichi getroffen“, beginne ich und höre nicht mehr auf, bevor ich nicht die ganze Geschichte zuende erzählt habe. Ich verschweige meine Eltern nichts der hässlichen Wahrheit und der Katastrophen, die sich damals aneinander gereiht haben. Ich erzähle von meinen Einsätzen als Fotograf und davon, wie ich mir die Narben zugezogen habe. Das Einzige, was ich auslasse, sind die Spielarten, die Asami an mir ausprobiert hat. Das muss ich meinen ohnehin schon geschockten Eltern nicht auch noch antun.  
Als ich schließlich fertig bin, fühle ich mich seltsam leer, aber auch gereinigt. Ich fühle, als wäre eine Last von mir genommen worden, die ich die letzten Jahre, nein, sogar zuvor schon, mit mir herumgetragen hätte. Ich fühle bleierne Schwere in mir und Erschöpfung weit über die Grenzen meines Vermögens hinaus. Doch das ist sicherlich nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schock, den ich auf den Gesichtern meiner Eltern finde werde. 

Ich täusche mich. 

Da sind Trauer und Wut auf dem Gesicht meines Vaters. Die Mimik meine Mutter ist glatt und sorgsam neutral. Ich sehe vor allen Dingen Wissen auf ihrem Gesicht und halte entsetzt inne. Natürlich weiß ich, was das bedeutet.  
„Er hat euch bedroht“, komme ich ohne Umschweife zum maßgeblichen Punkt. „Er war hier und hat euch bedroht, als ich weg war.“ Entsetzen macht meine Stimme rau und ich schlucke den allzu großen Kloß hinunter.  
„Seine Männer haben sich nach deinem Verschwinden bei uns erkundigt“, nickt mein Vater und ich presse gepeinigt meine Lider aufeinander. Dabei wollte ich meinen Eltern doch keinen Schaden zufügen. Dabei wollte ich sie alle da raushalten.  
„Mehrfach erkundigt“, bestätigt meine Mutter und ich grolle vor verzweifelter Wut. Asami hatte nicht das Recht dazu gehabt! Deswegen bin ich doch von der Bildfläche verschwunden, eben weil er sie in Ruhe lassen sollte.  
„Dann hörte es eines Tages auf, bis vor vier Jahren ein großgewachsener Mann in einem schicken Anzug vor unserer Tür stand und auf dem Wohnzimmerboden einen so tiefen Dogeza ausgeführt hat, wie ich ihn selten gesehen habe.“

Reichlich sprachlos starre ich meinen Vater an. „Was…?“

Es ist meine Mutter, die nickt. „Asami-kun war hier“, bestätigt sie meinen Verdacht und ich schaue langsam zu ihr.  
„Asami- _kun_?“, wiederhole ich ungläubig und sie lächelt. Mein Vater ist dafür nicht zu erwärmen, seine Miene ist eingefroren im Missfallen.  
„Deine Mutter hat diesem Mann vergeben. Ich sehe das etwas anders“, äußert er ruhig und mein Unglauben erreicht neue Höhen. Vergebung erfordert etwas Vergebenswertes, was bedeutet, dass Asami meinen Eltern etwas erzählt haben muss.  
Die schlechte Vorahnung, was es sein könnte, lässt meine Stimme rau werden. „Was hat er euch gesagt?“, frage ich heiser.  
„Genau das Gleiche, was du uns auch gerade mitgeteilt hast, mein Schatz“, täuscht die Sänfte in der Stimme meiner Mutter über die Ungeheuerlichkeit ihrer Worte hinweg. Ich lasse mich für einen Moment täuschen, dann springe ich vom Sofa auf, weil ich die Wahrheit nicht mehr ertrage.  
„Er war _hier_ , in diesem Haus und hat euch erzählt, was er getan hat?“ Ich muss es noch einmal wissen und ich muss in die Gesichter meiner Eltern sehen, während sie mir das Unmögliche bestätigen.  
„Ja und ja“, nickt mein Vater und die Falten um seine Augen vertiefen sich, als sich sein Gesicht widerwillig verzieht. Meine Mutter knetet, wie immer, wenn sie nervös ist, ihre Ärmel.  
„Dein Vater hat ihm dafür die Nase gebrochen“, erwidert sie schließlich stolz und nickt ihrem Mann zu, während ich weit davon entfernt bin, einen Laut der Zustimmung zu mir zu geben.  
„Ihr wisst nicht, wer er ist. Ihr wisst nicht, über welche Möglichkeiten er verfügt. Er… er wird auf Rache sinnen“, wispere ich. Meine Mutter erhebt sich und geht langsam an mir vorbei. Sie holt etwas aus der Küche, das ich nach genauerem Hinsehen als ein Bild identifiziere. 

Ein Überwachungskamerabild von mir, in Schal und Mütze, mit einem Kaffeebecher in der Hand. Im Hintergrund befindet sich die Tower Bridge und ich sehe zufrieden aus auf dem Bild. Im Reinen mit mir und der Welt. Also weitab von dem, wie ich mich jetzt gerade fühle.  
„Wir wissen, wer er ist, weil er es uns gesagt hat. Er hat nichts ausgelassen, als er uns seine Taten gebeichtet und uns um Verzeihung gebeten hat, dass er durch seine schlimmen Taten uns unseren Sohn genommen hat.“  
Ich blinzle und renne immer noch meinem eigenen Begreifen hinterher. Nicht sonderlich erfolgreich, aber ich versuche es und bin momentan zwischen dem erdrückenden Gefühl des Schreckens und einer erstaunten Bewunderung gefangen, die mich sprachlos zurücklässt.

Eine intelligente Frage liegt mir jedoch auf der Zunge. „Von wann ist das Bild?“  
„Von vor einem Jahr. Er hat seine Männer nach dir suchen lassen und uns dann mit Informationen versorgt, als er dich finden konnte. Zweimal wöchentlich hat er sie uns zukommen lassen, persönlich oder durch seinen Assistenten.“  
„…dem du ein blaues Auge geschlagen hast, Akuma“, wirft meine Mutter ein.  
Entsetzen packt mich nun deutlich. „Habt ihr ihm etwa meine Postkarten gezeigt?“  
Meine Mutter legt den Kopf schief und lächelt mich verschmitzt an. „Von wem glaubst du, deinen scharfen Verstand zu haben, Sohn?“, fragt sie mit einem Tadeln in ihrer Stimme, das mich zittrig lachen lässt. Natürlich haben sie das nicht getan. Wie konnte ich auch nur so dumm sein, das anzunehmen?

Ich muss mich wieder setzen, stelle ich fest und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.

Asami hat sich schuldig bekannt. Er hat sich entschuldigt und bei meinen Eltern Abbitte geleistet. Das überrascht mich mit der emotionalen Intensität, die das in mir auslöst. Asami hat keinen Ton davon gesagt in den letzten Tagen. Er hat es mir überlassen, das herauszufinden, sobald ich mit meinen Eltern spreche. Und als ob ich es nicht schon vorher gewusst hätte, wird mir jetzt wieder bewusst, dass er mich nicht angelogen hat.

Er bereut.

Das in Kombination mit seinen verfluchten, erregenden Küssen, seiner Nähe, seines ganzen Ichs, das soviel anders ist als damals, bringt mich zielsicher wieder zu der Frage _Warum eigentlich nicht?_.  
Doch zunächst gibt es noch etwas Anderes, viel Offensichtlicheres, um das ich mich kümmern muss. Ich schlucke den Kloß herunter, der sich in meinem Hals festgesetzt hat.  
„Ist es für euch ein Problem?“, frage ich vorsichtig und meine damit, dass ich ihnen weder eine Frau noch Enkel nach Hause bringen werde. Meine Eltern sind konservativ und schon früh hat mir mein Vater zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich mindestens zwei kleine Schreihälse wünscht, die er verwöhnen und verziehen kann um sich bei mir für meine wilde Jugendzeit zu rächen. Und nun werden sie nicht nur die nicht bekommen, sondern haben auch noch einen – wenn ich das Kind beim Namen nenne – traumatisierten Sohn. Also nicht die Wunschvorstellung von Eltern. „Verachtet ihr mich dafür…?“  
Es braucht etwas, bis beide meinen Denkprozessen folgen können, doch als es soweit ist, handeln sie unisono. Mein Vater steht auf und nimmt mich in den Arm, drückt mich so eng an sich, dass ich glaube, ersticken zu müssen, während meine Mutter das Schelten und Schimpfen übernimmt.  
„Du bist unser Sohn, Takaba Akihito. Was wären wir für schlechte Eltern, wenn wir dich nicht so akzeptieren würden, wie du geboren wurdest? Und was wären wir für Eltern, wenn wir dich für etwas verachten, das dich glücklich macht?“

Ich lache innerlich bitter. Wenn es denn so wäre. Doch mit der Bitterkeit kommt die Wärme, denn ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie es so leicht sehen. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie es akzeptieren. Und so bade ich nun in ihrer Vergebung, Akzeptanz und Nähe, in der Liebe, die sie mir schenken, obwohl ich sie beinahe ein Jahrzehnt alleine gelassen habe. Ich entschuldige mich immer und immer wieder dafür, bis mein Vater mich genervt schüttelt und mir sagt, dass es jetzt gefälligst gut ist. Gleich danach werde ich in die Küche befohlen und derart mit Essen vollgestopft, dass ich mich sicherlich die nächsten drei Tage nicht mehr aus dem Haus bewegen können werde.

Was ich tatsächlich auch nicht mache.

So offen wie noch nie reden meine Eltern und ich über alles Mögliche und holen auf, was wir die letzten Jahre verpasst haben. Ich bombardiere sie mit Bildern und Geschichten meiner Reisen und bin am Ende dieser drei Tage so heiser, dass ich nur noch krächzen kann.  
Doch bei allem, was meine Mutter und mein Vater mir erzählt haben, über die Antwort auf die Frage, wie es Asami geschafft hat, dass zumindest sie ihm verziehen hat und ihn darüber hinaus auch noch Asami-kun – wie ich es nachts in meinem zu engen und zu kurzen Kinderzimmerbett probeweise nachspreche und mir richtig seltsam dabei vorkomme – nennt, schweigen sie. Beide. Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und dem Hinweis, dass es nicht an ihnen ist, das zu erzählen.

 

~~**~~

 

Ich kann beim besten Willen nichts entdecken.

Egal, wie genau ich hinschaue und aus welchem Blickwinkel ich es betrachte, ich sehe nichts. Keine Verformung, keinen Hubbel, keine Narbe. Da ist nichts. Gerade wie eh und je und wie ich sie in Erinnerung habe, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass meine Erinnerungen daran reichlich getrübt sind. Ich habe damals auf Anderes geachtet, darauf aber nicht.

„Akihito?“

Wenn ich mal davon ausgehe, wie es vonstatten geht, dann muss da doch etwas zu sehen sein. Mein Vater hat sicherlich keine leichte Rechte. Jahrelange, harte Arbeit zahlt sich nun einmal aus. Es sei denn, er hat sich geduckt, aber wie hat mein Vater es dann geschafft, ihm die Nase zu brechen? Sicherlich hat Asami das bewusst zugelassen und die Nase war gar nicht gebrochen, sondern nur angebrochen. Das würde dieses perfekte Körperteil, das keinen Makel aufweist, erklären. Ich runzle die Stirn.

„Akihito?“

Zum zweiten Mal werde ich aus meinen Beobachtungen gerufen und dieses Mal erlöse ich mein armes Opfer. 

Asami. Ein armes Opfer. Da muss ich doch ein wenig über mich selbst lachen.

„Er hat dir die Nase gebrochen“, erwidere ich in den freien Raum zwischen uns und der müde aussehende Mann vor mir hebt zweifelnd die Augenbrauen, bevor er zur Seite tritt und mich lakonisch zu sich hineinbittet.  
„Ich wünsche auch dir einen guten Abend, Akihito“, holt er das nach, was ich in meinem penetranten Starren vergessen habe und ich komme in seine Wohnung, deren Tür sich hinter mir schließt. Es sollte mir mehr Sorge bereiten, als es wirklich tut. Vielleicht, weil ich weiß, dass ich die Wohnung jederzeit verlassen kann.  
Besagter Grund zur Sorge hat sich bereits für die Nacht fertig gemacht, zumindest interpretiere ich seine locker sitzende, informelle Hose und den freien Oberkörper so, der nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts, an Muskeln eingebüßt hat. Natürlich macht es mich unsicher, ihn so zu sehen, aber ich gerate nicht in Panik wie früher. Das nehme ich als Fortschritt.  
Er dreht sich von mir weg und geht zurück in seine offene Küche.  
„Möchtest du auch etwas?“, deutet er auf das Essen, was auf dem Bartisch steht und ich schüttle den Kopf. Ich habe auf der Rückfahrt von meinen Eltern gegessen und bin satt. „Ein Bier?“  
„Immer.“  
Er greift in den Kühlschrank und reicht mir ein kühles Bier seiner Lieblingsmarke. Dass es niemals seine gewesen ist, er aber dennoch welches vorrätig hat, weiß ich zu schätzen und nehme einen tiefen Schluck. Im Gegensatz zu damals schmeckt es mir und ich lasse mich ihm gegenüber auf einen der freien Stühle fallen. Er isst ungeniert weiter, was durchaus damit zusammenhängt, dass ich ungeniert und unangemeldet vorbeigekommen bin. Einen Moment lang beobachte ich ihn und stelle fest, dass unter seinen Augen tiefe Augenringe liegen und seine Gesichtszüge durchaus Erschöpfung sehen lassen. 

„Wie ich sehe, warst du bei deinen Eltern“, mutmaßt er und ich hebe die Augenbraue.  
Seine Unschuldstour lasse ich ihm nicht durchgehen. „Als würdest du das nicht genau wissen“, merke ich an und er schmunzelt kurz.  
„Stimmt, deine Mutter hat mir vor ein paar Stunden eine Nachricht geschickt, dass du bei ihnen warst.“  
Ich hebe ungläubig die Augenbrauen. Meine Mutter. Hat ihm eine Nachricht geschickt.  
„Was seid ihr, beste Freunde?“, frage ich irritiert und er schmunzelt.  
„Nein. Wir verfolgen lediglich ein gemeinsames Interesse.“  
„Das da wäre?“  
„Deine Familie und dich glücklich zu sehen.“ 

Bullshit, liegt mir auf den Lippen, erstirbt aber an dem Ernst in seinen Augen. Instinktiv weiß ich, dass es das Einzige ist, was er mir zu diesem Punkt sagen wird und ich seufze, lasse das Thema fallen. Meine Mutter schreibt Asami und er vermutlich auch ihr. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich glücklich darüber sein soll. Erstaunt, bleiben wir also bei erstaunt.  
„Du hast Kontakt zu ihnen aufgenommen, während ich nicht da war.“  
„Korrekt.“  
„Du hast ihnen alles erzählt.“  
„Ebenfalls korrekt.“  
„Daraufhin hat mein Vater dir die Nase gebrochen.“  
„Definitiv.“  
„Und du hast dich an ihm gerächt.“ Letzteres ist nicht mehr als ein Testballon, den ich in die Luft steigen lasse. Meine Eltern haben mir bereits eine Antwort gegeben, aber ich will es noch einmal aus seinem Mund hören. Zwei Stäbchenladungen an Tempura ignoriert er mich, dann hebt er die Augenbrauen.  
„Nein.“  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Weil dein Vater Recht hatte.“ So weit, so logisch. So weit, so glaubhaft. Ich schürze kritisch die Lippen und lehne mich auf dem hohen Stuhl soweit zurück, wie es bequem und ungefährlich ist. Schließlich habe ich nicht all den Krieg überlebt, um auf einem kippelnden Barhocker das Zeitliche zu segnen.  
„Und weiter?“  
„Sind wir in Kontakt geblieben.“  
„Du hast sie darüber informiert, dass du mich gefunden hast und ihnen das Bild von mir geschenkt.“  
„Auch richtig.“

Er sieht kurz hoch und in seinen Augen steht, was die Worte mir nicht sagen. Er hat ihnen zurückgegeben, was er ihnen genommen hat. Aus Reue. Aus einem schlechten Gewissen heraus. Wortlos beendet er sein Essen und greift ebenso zu seinem Bier, von dem er einen tiefen Schluck nimmt. Ich begegne seinem nicht ganz so durchdringenden Blick und analysiere, was ich sehe. Seine Haare sind unordentlicher als sonst und er hält eine Schulter so, als habe er sich daran eine Verletzung zugezogen. Es ist die Schulter mit den Narben der Schusswunden, die er damals erhalten hatte, als er mich zurückgeholt hatte. Ich seufze, während ich die Erinnerung an die Zeiten durch mich hindurchwaschen lasse. Es ist spät genug, dass ich bald ins Bett gehe und damit Zeit, dass ich mein tägliches Ritual einleite.

„Langer Tag?“, konzentriere ich mich stattdessen auf das Hier und Jetzt und er nickt.  
„Viel zu tun“, gibt er nur das Nötigste preis und ich nicke. Ich möchte nicht in seine Geschäfte verwickelt werden. Nicht mehr. Ich denke, das weiß er und ist deswegen entsprechend karg mit seinen Antworten.  
„Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich einschlafen“, erwidere ich charmant wie immer und er hebt die rechte Augenbraue. Von mir aus gesehen. Mit einem selbstironischen Lächeln trinkt er sein Bier leer und stellt die Flasche auf die Anrichte.  
„So fühle ich mich auch und offen gestanden wäre vermutlich genau das passiert, wenn du nicht vorbeigekommen wärst.“  
Ich starre auf mein eigenes Bier und lächle kurz verlegen, bevor ich mich erhebe.  
„Sorry. Ich hätte vorher anrufen sollen“, entschuldige ich mich für mein überraschendes Auftauchen. Wenn ich eine Sache respektiere, dann die, dass jemand schlafen möchte. Ich liebe meinen Schlaf und ich vergöttere ihn, daher kann ich es gut nachvollziehen. Ebenso wie ich verstehen kann, dass er mich charmant herauswirft, weil er keine Gesellschaft wünscht. „Wenn du müde bist, komme ich ein anderes Mal vorbei. Gar kein Problem“, winke ich ab und greife zu meiner Tasche, die ich achtlos neben mich geworfen habe. 

Seine Hand auf meiner hält mich davon ab und sacht zieht sie meine zu sich.

„Bleib“, sagt er ruhig und ich hebe die Augenbrauen.  
„Ich möchte dich nicht vom Schlafen abhalten“, schüttele ich den Kopf, doch seine Hand weicht nicht. Gedankenverloren streicht er über die Narben, die hellen Augen in Überlegungen versunken, die mir zunächst verborgen bleiben. Dann sieht er hoch und die überschäumende Neutralität dort lässt in mir alle Alarmglocken schrillen, die mir zur Verfügung stehen. Neutralität ist nie gut, eben weil sie dazu dient, die Motive dahinter zu verbergen, die nie gefährlich sein können. Emotionen, egal welcher Couleur, sind mir tausendmal lieber.  
„Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten“, beginnt er und ich schlucke schwer. Es braucht etwas, bis ich ihm bedeute, fort zu fahren.

„Ich möchte dich gerne in meinem Bett in meinen Armen halten, bis ich eingeschlafen bin.“

Wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht starre ich ihn an und diese Worte, die seine Lippen verlassen haben. Es ist eine Bitte, rufe ich mir zu allererst ins Gedächtnis. Ich bin nicht gezwungen, das zu tun. Es ist nur, bis er eingeschlafen ist, nicht die ganze Nacht. Er hat nichts davon gesagt, dass ich dafür nackt sein muss. Aber es ist das Bett. Er wird nackt sein. Und er wird in meiner Anwesenheit schlafen. Er vertraut mir genug, dass ich ihn nicht währenddessen umbringe.  
Seine Augen teilen mir mit, dass er mein Zögern erkennt und respektiert. Langsam zieht er seine Hand zurück und nickt unmerklich, bevor er sich ebenso erhebt und seinen Teller in die Spülmaschine stellt.  
„Asami?“, beginne ich fragend und weiß nicht recht, was ich sagen soll. Sein Blick kommt auf mir zum Ruhen und er lächelt neutral.  
„Der Tag war lang. Vergiss meine Worte“, winkt er ab, was er sich gerade noch gewünscht hat und ich schlucke.  
„Nein“, platzt es aus mir heraus, bevor ich mich beherrschen kann. „Ich möchte deiner Bitte entsprechen.“ 

Ich überrasche mich mit meinen Worten, ebenso wie ich ihn überrasche. Was genau habe ich da gerade gesagt und wer hat mir diesen blöden Floh ins Ohr gesetzt? Natürlich könnte ich jetzt sagen, dass es das Gespräch mit meinen Eltern war oder die letzten Tage, die ich bei ihnen verbracht habe oder was auch immer in mich gefahren ist… aber ich befürchte, das trifft es nicht. Ich befürchte, der einzige Begriff, der es trifft, lautet Hirnfurz. Einer von vielen. Bisher konnte ich gut damit leben, mein Trauma mithilfe meiner Gedanken zu konfrontieren. Nun auf körperliche Konfrontationstherapie zu gehen, ist…  
Und jetzt, da ich gesagt habe, was ich anscheinend möchte, stehe ich hier und weiß nicht mehr weiter. Er auch nicht, wenn ich mir die Überraschung in seinen Augen anschaue. 

„Ich werde mich dann bettfertig machen“, erwidert Asami ruhig und macht ebenso ruhig einen Schritt an mir vorbei. Gerade so, als müsse er ein aufgescheuchtes Tier beruhigen und wenn wir ehrlich sind, dann ist es genauso. Jede Faser meines Körpers ist bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Gewalt bereit zu fliehen. Ich bin angespannt und mein Herz droht mit jedem Schlag aus der Brust zu springen, als gäbe es dort draußen mehr zu sehen als in der sicheren Gefangenschaft meines Brustkorbes.  
„Sei bitte nicht nackt“, stelle ich in den Raum und balle die Hände zu Fäusten, während ich an Asami vorbei an die Wand und die Bilder dort starre. Er hebt die Augenbraue, gibt schließlich aber einen Laut der grunzenden Zustimmung von sich. 

Minuten lang lässt er mich alleine mit meinen wild durcheinander laufenden Gedanken und ich kann einfach nicht ruhig an einem Ort stehen bleiben. Ich laufe durch das Wohnzimmer, auf den Balkon, von dort aus in die Küche und beginne meinen Kreis wieder von vorne. Fünf Runden drehe ich, bevor ich höre, wie die Tür vom Badezimmer aufgeht und ich einen vorsichtigen Blick in den Flur werfe. Asami trägt tatsächlich einen Pyjama und lächelt mir über die Distanz entgegen.  
Es soll mich wohl beruhigen, aber das geht nach hinten los, eben weil es sich so sehr von en üblichen Malen unterscheidet, wo er mich mit Lust und Verlangen in den Augen angesehen hat, bevor er mich in sein Bett gezogen hat. 

Schweigend dreht er sich weg und lässt mir Raum und Zeit, mich mit dem Gedanken vertraut zu machen, was ich gleich tun werde. Welche Dummheit ich begehen werde. Vier Minuten, achtundzwanzig Sekunden später bringe ich es dann über mich, ihm zu folgen. Schritt für Schritt mache ich mir Mut und bringe mich tatsächlich sogar soweit, mich in dem Raum mit dem gedämpften Licht auf die Bettkante zu setzen. Er liegt bereits unter der Decke und hat sich auf die Seite gedreht. Weniger neutral, denn eher liebevoll sieht er mich an und ich erwidere diesen Blick, in dem ich nichts von dem, was ich suche, finde.

Ich seufze und schnaube, dann gebe ich mir einen Ruck und liege neben ihm. 

Neben ihm. Ich lache innerlich. Uns trennt gefühlt ein Kilometer. Auch Asami erkennt das und hebt amüsiert die Augenbraue.  
„In zwei Tagen wird das neue Kunstmuseum im Osten der Stadt eröffnet. Hast du Lust?“, fragt er und reißt mich aus meiner starren Schweigsamkeit.  
„In welche Richtung geht die erste Ausstellung?“  
„Retro Art und Modern Pop.“  
Ich verziehe das Gesicht. „Seit wann gefällt dir so etwas?“, frage ich zweifelnd. Damals war er nicht so.  
„Tut es nicht, ich habe nur eine Einladung dazu erhalten.“  
„Und ich bin dann dein Hippster-Armcandy?“  
Asami lacht und ich bin erstaunt, wie warm und befreit, aber vor allen Dingen wie ehrlich es klingt. Am Meisten bin ich erstaunt darüber, wie sehr es mir gefällt und mich beruhigt. Sogar soweit, dass ich ihm ein Stück näherkomme. Jetzt sind es nur noch neunhundertneunundneunzig Meter. Gefühlt.  
„Dafür würdest du Hosenträger benötigen.“  
„Habe ich nicht.“  
„Eine Fliege wäre auch nicht schlecht.“  
„Ebenfalls nicht.“  
„Chucks?“  
„Turnschuhe.“  
„Weißes Hemd?“  
„Zu unpraktisch, besitze ich nicht.“  
„Tunnel im Ohr?“  
„Ich mag meine Ohrläppchen so, wie sie jetzt sind.“

Auch er ist nähergekommen, stelle ich fest und uns trennt nun nur noch zwei Handbreit. Nachdenklich betrachtet er mich und auch ich nutze die Nähe, um mir einen umfassenden Eindruck von seinem Gesicht zu verschaffen. Jetzt sehe ich es auch, das Überbleibsel vom Schlag meines Vaters. Ganz klein, ganz schmal, aber es ist da. Und ich sehe eine Narbe unter seiner linken Augenbraue.  
„Was hast du da gemacht?“, frage ich und besagte Augenbraue wird durch das Stirnrunzeln aus ihrer Perfektion gebracht.  
„Wo?“  
Ich lege meinen Zeigefinger sacht auf die besagte Stelle und überrasche uns beide mit dem von mir initiierten Körperkontakt. Asami kann es nicht lassen und küsst die Unterseite des Fingers, die er erhaschen kann, bevor ich sie wegziehe. Er lächelt wieder sein ehrliches Lachen.  
„Ich war unvorsichtig bei der Beseitigung eines Problems.“  
Meine Augen rollen sich beinahe schon von ganz alleine. „Du hast einen Konkurrenten umgebracht und er war doch nicht so ganz hilflos“, übersetze ich.  
„Sie, aber ja, so war es.“ Ich brumme zustimmend. Asami mag zwar bereuen, was er mir angetan hat, das bedeutet aber nicht, dass er gleich zu einem Engel geworden ist. Dieser Mann verdient sein Geld mit Verbrechen, so war es schon immer und so wird es immer sein.  
„Wenn ich mit dir zu der Eröffnung gehe, wird man dann nicht versuchen, mich als Druckmittel zu nehmen?“ Die Frage ist, wie wir beide wissen, berechtigt. Fei Long hat damals die Gelegenheit genutzt, als sie günstig war. Doch er schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Wir waren auch zusammen im Aquarium. Niemand wird es wagen, sich an dir zu vergreifen.“

Sein Wort im Ohr eines jeden Gottes, der Interesse an unserer Unterhaltung hat.

Seufzend schließe ich die Lücke zwischen uns und lehne mich steif und vorsichtig an ihn. Er riecht gut und seine Körperwärme tut ihr Übriges um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich tatsächlich neben einem anderen Menschen in einem Bett liege. Noch dazu neben ihm. Ich berühre ihn und es ist…aushaltbar. Mein Herz schlägt zwar schnell, aber es rast nicht. Meine Atmung hat sich dem angepasst, aber ich bekomme Luft. Ich sehe nicht durch einen Tunnel und mein Magen vermeldet mir keine Übelkeit. 

Soweit, so gut. 

„Ich möchte meinen Arm um dich schlingen“, führt Asami uns auf die nächste Stufe und ich nicke schweigend. Locker legt er seinen Arm auf meine Taille und auch das geht. Sein Atem streicht mir über das Gesicht und er haucht mir einen Kuss auf meine Haare.  
„Danke, Akihito.“  
„Gerne“, erwidere ich und ich meine es auch so. Ich fühle mich gut dabei, seinem Wunsch zu entsprechen. Ich beobachte ihn dabei, wie er seine Augen schließt, das Gesicht ruhig und gelassen und es dauert keine zwei Minuten, dann ist er eingeschlafen. Ich starre ihn an. 

Wie jetzt…?

Einfach so, als würde ich nicht neben ihm liegen, als wäre er nicht gerade noch wach gewesen, schläft er den Schlaf des Gerechten. Langsam und ruhig hebt und senkt sich sein Brustkorb und die Bewegung hinter seinen Lidern zeigt mir an, dass er wirklich schläft. Das gibt’s doch nicht. Fassungslos verbringe ich die nächsten Minuten damit, ihn anzustarren und darauf zu warten, dass er seine Augen erneut öffnet. Nichts. Aus den Minuten wird eine halbe Stunde, aus der halben wird eine ganze.  
Nach einer Stunde beginne ich mit meinem Ritual. Es ist nicht soviel anders als wenn ich es alleine durchführen würde und für einen Augenblick überlege ich, wie es wäre, die Gedanken und Worte in meinem Inneren auszusprechen. Ich entscheide mich für einen Zwischenweg und richte meine Gedanken an den Mann, der neben mir schläft wie ein Toter.

Bis auch mir die Augen zufallen.

 

~~**~~

 

Pünktlich um 06:00 Uhr ziehe ich meine Karte durch den Leser, öffne die Tür und halte inne, als ich mit der chaotischen Unordnung zweier abgetragener, löchriger Sneaker am Eingang konfrontiert werde. Überrascht hebe ich die Augenbrauen. Takaba-sama ist also erneut hier, wie ich, sobald ich die Wohnung betreten habe, an seiner achtlos dahingeworfenen Tasche, die den Sneakern in aller Abgetragenheit höchste Konkurrenz macht, erkennen kann. Doch meine Vermutung, dass er auf der Couch residiert, wird durch einen kurzen Blick auf das unbenutzte Möbelstück zunichte gemacht. 

Ich muss gestehen, das irritiert mich für einen Moment so sehr, dass ich vergesse, was ich eigentlich wollte – nämlich die Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank räumen, die ich mitgebracht habe. Takaba-sama in Asami-samas Bett konnte nur exakt zwei Bedeutungen haben. Eine positive, die ich bevorzugen würde. Eine negative, die mir wahrscheinlicher erscheint. Ich schlucke und wende mich ab von dem Anblick der angelehnten Tür, die einen schmalen Lichtschein auf den Flur wirft. Meine Aufgabe hier ist eine andere so vertreibe ich mir die Zeit bis Asami-sama aufsteht und mir Klarheit verschafft mit der Zubereitung des Frühstücks.

Zumindest solange, bis ich durch die Stille hinweg aus dem Schlafzimmer eindeutiges Rumpeln höre, als würde jemand mehrfach auf die Matratze schlagen. Ich schließe die Augen und halte inne. So sehr es mich in den Fingern juckt, ich kann und darf nicht eingreifen. Noch vor Tagen habe ich Takaba-sama gewarnt und Asami-sama hatte gestern keinen einfachen Tag. War es also jetzt passiert?  
Jemand stöhnt auf und es ist unmissverständlich Takaba-samas Stimme, die ich höre. Gequält hört sie sich an und das Geräusch von einem sich windenden Körper dringt an mein Ohr. Ich halte inne und sehe auf meine Hand, die das Messer zum Schneiden des Fisches hält. Sie zittert.  
Noch nie in meinem Leben wollte ich so sehr verhindern, was Asami-sama tut, wie in diesem Moment. 

„Kirishima, nein“, sage ich mir selbst und schlucke gegen das schlechte Gewissen an, gegen die Bitterkeit, eine falsche Entscheidung zu treffen. Getroffen zu haben. 

Nun höre ich auch Asami-samas Stimme und das Grunzen macht mich wütend, ebenso wie es mich wütend macht, dass die Geräusche zweier sich im Bett hin- und herwälzender Körper immer lauter und gewaltvoller werden. Dann ertönt etwas, das ich als Schlag identifizieren kann und Asami-samas Grollen wird lauter, kurz bevor er still wird.  
Still genug, um das sich anschließende Keuchen tausendfach lauter zu hören, als es in Wirklichkeit ist. 

„Asami? ASAMI?“, dringt es zu mir und es ist Takaba-sama, dessen Panik sich durch die Wohnung trägt. Lass ihn nicht um Hilfe rufen, bitte ich stumm und feige. Lass mich hier nicht stehen und nichts tun.  
„Oh Gott, was ist… oh nein. Asami? Es tut mir leid! Warte, ich…“ Ich höre, wie Schritte näher kommen und zucke derart brachial zusammen, als es nicht Asami-sama ist, dass mir das Messer aus der Hand fällt.  
Da ist der junge Mann, den ich vergewaltigt glaubte. Er scheint mir nicht so, so angezogen und schlafestrunken, wie er aussieht. Auch wenn die Panik in seinen Augen der Vermutung, die ich hatte, durchaus entspricht. Sein Blick fällt auf mich und Erleichterung wandert über das ängstliche Gesicht.  
„Kirishima! Handtuch!“, fährt er mich an und greift sich schon eben jenes Küchenhandtuch, das ich so eben noch zum Putzen des Geschirrs verwendet habe. Bevor ich etwas einwenden kann, hat er sich auch schon wieder umgedreht und läuft wieder ins Schlafzimmer, von wo aus ich Grollen, Stöhnen und Worte höre, die zu schnell sind um ihnen folgen zu können. 

Ich nehme das als Anlass ihm zu folgen und hebe erstaunt die Augenbraue. Asami-sama sitzt aufrecht im Bett, dessen weiße Laken mit Blutflecken besprenkelt sind. Er presst das von Takaba-sama geholte Trockentuch vor seine Nase. Seine Augen sind geschlossen und anhand seines Stirnrunzelns vermeine ich zu erkennen, dass er Schmerzen hat.  
Mit hoch erhobenen Augenbrauen wende ich mich an Takaba-sama, der auf dem Bett neben Asami-sama kniet, der nun abwehrend die Hand hebt.  
„Möchten Sie mir erklären, was passiert ist?“, frage ich so neutral, wie ich kann und sein Blick ruckt zu mir. Schier hilflos sieht er mich an.  
„Ich bin aufgewacht und wusste nicht, wo ich bin. Da habe ich um mich geschlagen und erkannt, dass jemand neben mir liegt. Dann habe ich ihm auf die Nase geschlagen“, sprudelt es aus dem jungen Mann heraus, der seinem noch viel jüngeren Ich in diesem Moment so sehr ähnelt, dass es beinahe wehtut. Takaba-sama, der keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun kann. 

„Schlägt nicht so hart zu wie sein Vater“, kommt es nun mit gedämpften, trockenen und ironischen Worten von Asami, der nun seine Augen öffnet.  
„Hart genug für eine gebrochene Nase?“, frage ich ebenso trocken zurück und sehe Takaba-sama schlucken.  
Asami-sama schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Ich glaube nicht.“  
„Ich wollte das nicht, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das wirklich nicht“, dringt ehrliches Bedauern an mein und sicherlich auch Asami-samas Ohr und ich lächle. Mein Boss bringt es nicht ganz soweit, aber er wendet sich an den Mann, der aufgelöst neben ihm sitzt.  
„Schon gut, Akihito.“  
„Nein! Nichts ist gut! Ich bin eingeschlafen, so tief, dass ich nicht mehr gewusst habe, dass…“  
„Akihito, es ist nicht deine Schuld“, unterbricht Asami-sama ihn streng und Takaba-sama verstummt abrupt. „Es. Ist. Nicht. Deine. Schuld“, betont er jedes Wort. Seine Hand greift nach der des Jungen und drückt sie versichernd, was dieser mit großen Augen zulässt. Ich beschließe, sie beide zu retten und nicke in Richtung Flur. 

„Takaba-sama, würden Sie mich in die Küche begleiten? Ich habe bereits damit begonnen, das Frühstück zuzubereiten und wollte gerade das Teewasser aufsetzen. Ich denke, eine Tasse würde Ihnen gut tun.“  
„Aber Asami, er muss doch ins Krankenhaus!“  
„Niemals“, knurrt es von eben jenem und ich muss mir mit aller Macht ein amüsiertes Lachen verkneifen. Wenn es eine Institution in Japan gibt, die Asami-sama wirklich selten sieht, dann ist es ein Krankenhaus. Er hasst eben solche.  
„Aber…“  
„Ich rufe seinen persönlichen Arzt, wie wäre es damit?“, frage ich versöhnlich und Takaba-sama nickt nach einem letzten, besorgten Blick auf den Mann, der sich nun langsam wieder auf das zum Teil blutige Kissen zurückfallen lässt. 

Ich drehe mich um und gebe vor, nicht gesehen zu haben, wie Takaba-samas Hand sich auf Asami-samas Oberarm legt und versichernd zudrückt. Ich bin froh, dass beide Männer das Lächeln auf meinen Lippen nicht sehen. So sehr ich mich schäme, schlecht über Asami-sama gedacht zu haben so sehr freue ich mich, dass es Fortschritte in dem Umgang der Beiden miteinander gibt. 

Das hält mich aber nicht davon ab, zu meinem Handy zu greifen und Suoh eine Nachricht zu schreiben:

_**~Rate, wer Asami-sama gerade aus Versehen vermutlich die Nase gebrochen hat!~** _

Unschuldig nicke ich Takaba-sama zu, der nun die Küche betritt und bereite ihm seinen Tee zu. Nachdem ich Asami-samas persönlichen Arzt angerufen habe, versteht sich.

 

~~~~~~~~~~  
_Das Ende?_

**Author's Note:**

> Kritik, Kommentare und Kudos sind immer sehr willkommen. Lasst mich wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat.


End file.
